


Uno Night

by regrets



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Future Fic, Kinda Crack, M/M, just having a good fun time!!!!, maybe not just kinda but, mentions of yuushino and chiakana, pals being pals is always good, they're like 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrets/pseuds/regrets
Summary: Tetora gets emotional. Confusing romance ensues.





	Uno Night

******tetora:** hey hinata-kun

**hinata:** hm?

**tetora:** if u ever need a kidney

**hinata:**

**tetora:** i'd give u my kidney

**midori:** here we go again

**hinata:** thanks

**tetora:** if u ever need me just know that i'm by your sides

**hinata:**

**tetora:** as your third and fourth kidneys

**hinata:** why would i ever need-

**tetora:** i dunno. u know that dude we went to school with?

**hinata:** wow we went to school with guys?

**tetora:** he had a sword.  ******** what if he stole ur kidneys

**midori:** why would he

**hinata:** kanzaki-san’s a good guy

**tetora:** but he's got a sword

**hinata:** so?

**tetora:** i have fists

**midori:** you know i could’ve sworn that guy also had hands

**tetora:** he is a coward. i could fight him

**hinata:**

**midori:**

**tetora:** if he didn't have a sword

**hinata:** i don't need a kidney tetsu-kun

**tetora:** is there anything u need

**hinata:** a good hand

**tetora:**

**hinata:**

**midori:** cuz we're playing uno

**hinata:** yeah

**tetora:** ah

**tetora:** sorry

**tetora:** fuck i crapped up

**tetora:** i was just trying to propose

**hinata:** you

**midori:** [spits out the drink he wasn’t drinking]

**hinata:** y-y-you were what

**tetora:** propose. trying to

**hinata:** ...tetsu-kun we're only 20

**tetora:** does that make a difference

**midori:** do u know what propose means

**tetora:** yes

**midori:** what does it mean

**tetora:** i'm trying to ask him for money

**midori:** that's not

**hinata:**

**hinata:** oh

**tetora:** can u give me money

**hinata:** sure how much do you need

**tetora:** uhhhhh

**tetora:** ughhhhhhh

**midori:**

**hinata:**

**tetora:** how much would i need for a diamond ring

**hinata:** you what

**midori:** like a million dollars

**midori:** why do you need a-

**tetora:** to buy a diamond ring

**hinata:** tetsu-kun....

**midori:** why do you need a diamond ring

**tetora:** to ask hinata-kun out

**hinata:** we've been dating for 3 years?

**tetora:** really?

**hinata:** yeah don’t you remember???

**tetora:** i don’t recall asking out to you

**midori:** asking you out

**tetora:** that

**hinata:** you did on one of our many dates

**hinata:** i think that time you took me to a rodeo show and a horse kicked you in the face and then we laughed

**tetora:** i didn’t laugh

**hinata:** and then i laughed

**midori:** you asked him out with a broken nose?

**tetora:** i didn’t know we were married

**tetora:** what do i do with this diamond ring now

**midori:** you don’t even have the diamond ring

**hinata:** you didn’t know we were what

**tetora:** i thought we were just classmates

**hinata:** we haven’t even been to school in 2 years

**tetora:** i miss school

**midori:** i’m so confused

**midori:** shinobu come pick me up

**hinata:** this is your house

**hinata:** and you’re not on your phone or anything how’s he supposed to hear you

**shinobu:** hey i’m here to pick shinobu up

**midori:** you mean midori

**hinata:** should’ve said me-dori

**tetora:** what a waste

**midori:** shinobu do you think tetora and hinata are married

**shinobu:** i don’t think so

**shinobu:** they don’t have diamond rings

**tetora:** that’s exactly why i came here to propose

**midori:** no you came here for my birthday party

**shinobu:** it’s your birthday??

**midori:** no but he thought it was

**tetora:** it’s NOT your birthday?

**tetora:** then what am i gonna buy the diamond ring for??

**hinata:** i thought you were buying it for me

**tetora:** i am

**tetora:** i mean i was

**tetora:** would

**tetora:** if i had money

**midori:** he’s trying to buy hinata a ring with his own money

**shinobu:** that’s sweet

**midori:** like with hinata’s money

**shinobu:** yikes

**hinata:** what does midori-kun’s birthday have to do with us getting married

**tetora:** us getting what

**shinobu:** i thought you were—

**tetora:** i thought we were already married

**midori:** shinobu i thought you didn’t think they were married

**shinobu:** stop i’m gonna cry

**hinata:** look what you’ve done. you’ve made him cry

**tetora:** he’s crying because you won’t let me buy you a ring

**midori:** uno

**hinata:** why do you even nEED a diamond ring

**tetora:** to ask you out!!

**shinobu:** you need a diamond ring to ask someone out?

**shinobu:** when yuuta-kun asked me out on our first date he didn’t buy me a ring

**midori:** yeah that’s because—

**shinobu:** he bought me the entire naruto anime dvd collection

**midori:** didn’t i buy you the same thing on your birthday later that year

**midori:** why didn’t you stop me

**shinobu:** i like naruto

**tetora:** hinata-kun why won’t you let me love you

**hinata:** no babe i know u love me

**midori:** yuck he said babe

**shinobu:** that’s gross i only call yuuta-kun my honorable maiden

**shinobu:** what do you call your significant other midori-kun

**midori:** mr. smiskers

**tetora:** hinata-kun i want to be with you

**hinata:** so do i babe i

**tetora:** i want to

**tetora:** give you

**tetora:** my

**midori:** don’t say kidney

**tetora:** heart

**midori:** thank god

**tetora:** if you ever need a heart transplant

**tetora:** hit me up…

**midori:**

**hinata:** tetsu-kun…

**hinata:** i’d never need a heart transplant…

**hinata:** cuz i’ve got two hearts <3

**hinata:** mine and

**shinobu:** yuuta-kun’s?

**hinata:** i

**hinata:** don’t think so

**shinobu:**

**hinata:** tetsu-kun’s heart

**hinata:** because i stole it <3

**tetora:** you didn’t even ask if you could have it??

**tetora:** i’ve misjudged you hinata-kun

**tetora:** i need a heart so i can give it to you

**midori:** i think i’m gonna throw up

**shinobu:** why midori-kun are you drunk did you drink anything

**midori:** i don’t know but i hope i did and it was bleach

**tetora:** so what you’re trying to say

**tetora:** is we’re getting divorced??

**midori:** you can’t get divorced without getting married

**tetora:** but we’re married!!

**hinata:** no we’re dating

**hinata:** married is when you’re

**hinata:** like

**hinata:** married

**tetora:**

**tetora:** why didn’t you SAY so?

**tetora:** so we can’t get married until i take you to a big mountain with a jet ski and

**midori:** i’ve never been this lost and confused in my life

**midori:** and i spent a year talking to morisawa

**midori:** every day

**shinobu:** he was easy to understand

**hinata:** yeah you’re just stupid

**shinobu:** may his soul rest in peace

**midori:** he’s not? dead??

**shinobu:** how would you know

**shinobu:** when was the last time you saw him

**midori:** two days ago

**midori:** when he told me we were going to disneyland and took me to a furry convention

**hinata:** should’ve taken tetsu-kun

**tetora:** sorry i can’t hear you my eyes are too blurry with tears

**shinobu:** he might’ve died by then

**midori:** you can’t die in 2 days

**hinata:** i mean you totally can

**hinata:** one of us could die

**hinata:** right now

**tetora:** MORISAWA’S DEAD???????????????

**midori:** god i hope i’m the one who dies

**shinobu:** you and morisawa-dono could go to furry conventions in heaven <3

**hinata:** i can’t believe morisawa-san is dead

**chiaki:** what’s poppin’ my dudes

**midori:** oh thank god you’re here does this mean i’m in hell

**hinata:** you’re not dead yet midori-kun

**chiaki:** i suppose you did not hear my cool young brodude joke!!

**chiaki:** what’s poppin’ good lookin’

**tetora:** that’s not what you said first time

**shinobu:** morisawa-dono i thought you were deaaaaaad

**chiaki:** do not cry sengoku! i am alive and well! i am so lively in fact that i just ran here from my house

**midori:** you live a city away

**chiaki:** a dog started chasing me and i couldn’t stop

**tetora:** taishou i need advice

**chiaki:** i’m taichou

**midori:** no tetora is taichou

**midori:** you are nothing

**tetora:** how did u propose to shinkai-san

**chiaki:** i asked if i could borrow a couple bucks

**midori:** is this where tetora gets his weird ideas

**shinobu:** how did he respond

**chiaki:** he told me i wouldn’t have to borrow money because we’d share our money once we got married

**tetora:** SEE?

**hinata:** i’m so tired

**midori:** me too goodnight

**shinobu:** goodnight

**chiaki:** nightie nightie don’t let kanata bitey

**kanata:** night

**tetora:** it’s 7 pm

**midori:** it’s 2 am

**tetora:** what no it’s not 2 am

**tetora:** it is 2 am

**midori:** yes

**tetora:** good morning

**tetora:** bc it’s technically morning

**midori:** every day i wish you had no mouth

**tetora:** every day i wish i was a tiger

**hinata:** i’m so tired

**Author's Note:**

> 2 entire years ago a young me wrote this after school, minutes before crashing into a 3-hour-long nap, as you can probably tell from that absolute creative genius of an ending
> 
> are they all drunk or are they just stupid? that's up to you to decide


End file.
